Stranded
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. McGee and Abby are stuck on a desert island. Written for the Desert Island Challenge on NFA. McGee/Abby.


**Title: Stranded.  
Rating: K+.  
Genre: Friendship.  
Characters: McGee and Abby.  
Pairing: McGee/Abby.**

**Disclaimer: I just took the two characters, shoved them on a desert island, made them do random islandy stuff and put them neatly back in their places.  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
Warnings: None.  
Author's Notes: Written for the Desert Island Challenge over at NFA. This'll be my last update until about February so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Tim called, unsure of where he was. He lay on his stomach in the warm sand and could feel the sun beating down on his back. He rolled over and was blinded by the bright sunlight in his eyes. Slowly he stood up and turned to face the sea.

There was nothing in front of him but ocean. The sky was blue and cloudless, and the waves were gently lapping at his feet. Normally the scene would have relaxed him, but today he was freaking out. Where was he? How had he gotten here? And where the hell was everyone else?

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around him, and knew immediately it was Abby. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to face her.

"Where are we, Abs?"

She shrugged. Her normal clothes had been shed and she now wore just a white tank top and combat trousers. Her feet were bare and her toes sunk into the sand. "No idea. But who cares?" She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the forest behind them.

"Where are we going?" Tim asked, trying unsuccessfully to release his arm from her grip.

"You'll see," she replied, quickening her pace through the trees.

They ran for a few more moments before she stopped suddenly, causing him to run into her. He grabbed onto a nearby tree and stopped them from falling.

"Okay, where are we?" Tim asked, getting slightly irritated that they'd ran here for what seemed like just a few more trees.

"Look through here, McGee, I haven't brought you here for nothing," Abby rolled her eyes. He followed her down a small hill out into a clearing. He gasped when he saw a clear blue lake. There were rocks lining one side of it and a few small bushes growing on the other. The water was still and appeared to be about two metres deep in the middle.

Abby turned to face him and smiled. "Isn't it great?!" She said enthusiastically. She watched as he hesitated before smiling at her.

"It is pretty great!" Tim agreed and hugged her.

They stood together for a few minutes. Slowly she pulled away and turned back to the lake. "Feel like a swim?"

Tim glanced between her and the water, knowing she'd get him in there one way or another. He kicked off his shoes and shed most of his clothes. It wasn't as if there was anyone else there but her. When they were both ready they ran down onto the rocks and jumped in. The water was warm and they could just touch the bottom with the water lapping at their chins. Abby smiled and sunk down, swimming to Tim's legs and pulling him under with her.

"No, Abs," he tried to stop her but it was no use.

She laughed as he came up for air, spluttering and glaring at her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her under the water, ignoring her screams of protest. They went on like this for a few minutes before finding their way to the edge of the water and sitting down on some rocks.

"Abs, do you seriously have no idea where we are?" He asked, slightly wary of the answer he'd get.

"No, Timmy, I do have an _idea. _I mean, we're obviously on some kind of island. But where the island actually is, I don't know," she replied. "And I don't know how we got here, before you ask," she continued, anticipating his next question.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the gentle ripples across the lake and the slight breeze shaking the trees. Tim sighed and stood up, stepping carefully over the rocks trying not to fall into the water. Abby watched him and rolled her eyes, standing and following him around to the other side of the lake.

"McGee, where are you going?" Abby called after him, hopping from one rock to another. She, unlike him, didn't worry about falling into the lake, in fact a part of her wanted to just dive in and avoid the heat. She'd never done well with hot weather. "McGee!" She called out again when he didn't stop or answer her.

"What?" He stopped and turned back to face her, not meaning it to come out so harshly.

She took a few seconds to catch up with him before replying, "Where are you going?"

Tim shrugged. "To find a way off this island?"

"Right now?"

"Yep. You got a better idea?"

Abby shook her head. "No, but can't it wait until tomorrow?" Tim stared at her. "Can't we just have fun today and think about leaving tomorrow?"

He hesitated. On one hand he really didn't like the idea of being here and not knowing where they were, but on the other hand spending the day with Abby did sound very appealing. "Fine," he gave in, causing Abby to jump up and hug him.

"Thanks Timmy!" She squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, what are you doing?" Tim stopped looking for twigs to add to the fire and watched Abby, amused. She was trying to break open a coconut but failing miserably.

"Cracking open a coconut, McGee, what does it look like?"

Tim sighed. "Do you want some help?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "I know what I'm doing, you know. I saw this on _Lost, _they just hit it a few times and it opened. I just need to find the right spot to hit, and then I'll get the idea."

"_Lost?"_ Tim asked. Abby gave him a look that said '_yeah, and?_'. "You just don't seem like the kind of girl who watches a show like _Lost,_ that's all."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Well you don't look like the kind of guy that would be an NCIS agent, but you are. You know, Timmy, people aren't always the same inside as they appear on the outside."

"I know, Abs, I just..." He paused. "Never mind, let's just get back to work."

About an hour later the two of them sat around the fire eating some leaves that McGee had assured her were safe. Abby had given up on the coconuts not long after she'd started, and had instead helped find twigs for the fire.

"So, this place," Tim looked out over the ocean. "It's nice."

Abby nodded. "Yeah. It rocks! When we get back, I think we should persuade Gibbs to move the office out here."

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "You really think we have a chance of him agreeing to that?"

Abby shook her head. "Not really, but I'm still going to ask him. I mean, there's no harm in trying Timmy."

"Suppose you're right."

"You know I'm right," she winked.

"Yeah," he muttered, picking up another leaf to eat.

"McGee are you sure these won't kill us?" Abby asked, eyeing the leaf in her hand.

"Yes, Abs, I'm sure. I wouldn't let you eat them otherwise."

She smiled. "Aww, thanks McGee," she said and leant over to hug him. "I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck on a desert island with than you."

Tim laughed as she pulled away. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." Abby shrugged. "I wonder how every is back home without us."

He rolled his eyes. "Tony'll be missing me, nobody to annoy."

"You know he likes you really," she assured him. "It's just his way of telling you how much he'd miss you if you were gone."

"Yeah, okay," Tim replied, not believing that was true. He glanced at the sea wondering if anybody would come and rescue them.

"It's cool, isn't it?" Abby asked.

"What is?"

"The ocean. I mean, it's just so big, you can't even see any other land from here. The world's just amazing," she said, gazing out at the ocean.

He shrugged. "It's quite great, yes, but I'd still like you know where we are."

"Jeez, McGee, can't you just enjoy this for today. I mean, you do get to spend the day with me, that's got to be something to be happy about," she winked at him.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed.

"You know it's getting quite dark now," she yawned and rubbed her eyes, suddenly realizing how tired she was. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay. Me too. Today's been tiring, hasn't it?"

"It has indeed," she agreed.

"I think I'll move over near the cliffs. You coming?" He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Yeah," she nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her up. They walked slowly over to the cliffs and found a small cave that would provide them shelter for the night. They lay down and she let him slip his arm around her waist. "Night Timmy," she said tiredly.

"Night Abs," he sighed and closed his eyes, wondering if anything was better than the feeling he had with her in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed that, please review! **

**-Beth**


End file.
